


This... isn't Death?

by SHOOT050313



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, One Shot, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, you can't kill your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOOT050313/pseuds/SHOOT050313
Summary: Deadpool knows what can and should kill him, fortunately his apparent soulmate, Spider-Man, does not.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 252





	This... isn't Death?

Deadpool should suppose he's lucky he can't stay dead- it gives him time to figure out who his soulmate is without worrying that he'll die. He's also lucky in another way, he knows what should kill him.

Wade never would have thought that'd actually make him lucky, but when Spidey accidentally pushed him off a rooftop and he didn't blackout? Yeah, he considered it a win. He also decided that he should never mention it. Spider-Man, for all the flirting he's done with the man, didn't deserve the mess of a being that is Deadpool _and_ the man under the mask as a soulmate. 

So he merely laid there until the dazed feeling went away, letting his resolve set before sitting up in time to watch his best friend superhero land beside him. 

"Sorry Wade, I kinda forgot we were on a ledge. I didn't mean to kill you," Spider-Man sounded so sincere and Wade almost felt bad for letting him believe that, but his resolve was set and he wasn't going back on it so soon. 

"No worries sugar plum! I'm back and better than ever so turn that frown upside down and let's go get some chimichangas!" He knew he sounded off, but luckily his poor friend was always hungry enough to let Wade's promise of food steer him away from whatever conversation they're having. 

And Wade did his best to forget about it- he really did. But Spidey was clumsy and despite both of their best efforts, Wade had to pretend to die a few more times. 

Each time was like a stab to the gut (once literally), reminding him that the man who believed he could change was actually- somehow supposed to be- his fated half. Wade knew Spider-Man believed in the soulmate system and how could he not _not being able to kill someone is a big sign from the universe_. 

_________________ 

Peter was unlucky. He knew that- his friends knew that- everyone in his life knew that. Except Wade, but that was probably just because he didn’t know him in real life. 

But he might start to understand Peter’s bad luck now that he was caught in the middle of the most current bit of it. 

It was supposed to be easy- a simple rescue mission of some hostages in the library. Next thing Peter knew he had his hands tied behind his back and was being held between Wade and the villain of the week. 

So now he was stuck trying to convince Wade to take the damn shot. 

Really, in hindsight he really should have known Wade had a plan, but after a minute of him begging Wade to not let the children die ( because of course the villains had to have a busload of kids as collateral) he did not expect Wade to yell “Don’t hate me!” Ad shoot through him to get the bad guy. 

Not only that, but he really hadn’t been expecting Wade to shoot him five times through the head and neck. 

But then the hands on his shoulders slumped and Peter was standing in front of a bunch of surprised henchmen. Unscathed. 

Wade walked over to him and swiftly cut the webbing on his hands, releasing him to touch his face and have them come away cleanly. 

“How did you do that?” 

Wade looked down at him, expression looking a little off before he was smiling again. “Don’t worry about it sweetheart. I’ll tell you all about it after this.” And then he shot every one else on the roof as Spider-Man dove the catch the bus full of kids. 

_____________ 

Wade wasn’t sure what to do- or at least what to say. He knew that he should tell Spidey, but the other man didn’t even trust him enough to tell Wade his name, burdening him with the whole soulmate thing wouldn’t be right. 

“Wade?” Spider-Man knocked his foot with Wade’s, causing him to finally look at him again. “You with me?” 

“Always baby!” Wade responded automatically, though his voice was not as full of cheer as it usually was. He could tell Spidey noticed, “Sorry. Just thinking about how to tell you.” 

“About how to tell me what? You know you can just say it right, I won’t run away from you or anything?” Spidey sounded a little scared, but resolute at the same time and it gave Wade the courage to say something. 

“I can’t kill you.” 

Spider-Man smiled under the mask and Wade sagged with relief until he opened his mouth. “Aw! Wade that’s so sweet, but it doesn’t explain how you got the bullets to curve around me like that. I mean it defied physics- it’s almost like the bullets…” 

Wade saw the smile disappear off his face, he saw the realization finally set in. He was ready to jump off the building when Spider-Man was suddenly holding his hands. 

“How long have you known?” 

“Umm…” Wade was about to lie before he looked up and saw the most beautiful pair of eyes staring into his soul. He couldn’t lie to those, “6 months.” 

He watched as the eyes became clouded with hurt, felt the grip on his hands begin to soften and let go. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because you deserve better than me. Plus I mean, I’m used to rejection but I’d still rather not hear it from my soulmate.” Wade chuckled slightly, watching as Spidey’s hands slide out of his and moved… _to his neck?_

“Can I take this off?” 

Wade couldn’t do much more than nod, stuck on how hopeful Spidey looked in the moonlight. Suddenly his mask was off and Wade could feel hands on his face. Before Wade could even open his mouth to make a self-deprecating comment he heard, “You’re beautiful.” 

“Hahaha, okay- I know I’m your soulmate bu-” He was cut off by Peter grabbing him and pulling his face in for a kiss. 

“Wade? Shut up and kiss your soulmate.” Spidey chuckled as Wade nodded. 

They broke apart for air soon after, but Wade still felt like he was running out of breath. “Spider-Man’s my soulmate… and you actually like me?” 

“Of course I do Wade. I gotta be honest, I sorta thought you knew.” Spidey’s brow eyes watched Wade think this through, but none of the words made sense to him. 

“But Spidey, you’re way too good for me. You’re a capital ‘H’ Hero and I’m just Wade.” 

“Stop calling me Spidey and maybe I’ll explain it to you.” 

Wade was confused by the demand but he decided to charm his way through it, “Of course my Spider prince, but if I were to do that your name is sort of a requirement.” 

Spider-Man froze, staring at Wade as if he had just told him that he murdered his family. Then he slid over to sit in front of Wade, knees touching. “I’m sorry, I forgot. I’m Peter Parker- your soulmate.” He had the cutest smile- a nervous chuckle broke out as he watched Wade process his name. 

Wade’s face broke into a smile, “Yes Peter, yes you are.” He might not firmly believe it all right now- but he knew he’d get there as Peter smiled back at him before they decided to get some food and call it a night.


End file.
